


Rules Are Made to Be Broken

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [88]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Decisions, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Future, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Original Child Character - Freeform, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Parenthood, Questioning, Questions, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After Derek met Kyle at the police station, they discussed Kyle's situtation. In this chapter Jackson tells stiles what he thinks they should do next.





	Rules Are Made to Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what goes through your mind/your opinion/whetever... any kind of feedback truly means a lot.
> 
> This chapter could have included two scenes since they are short but I prefer them individually, so I've thought that if I see interest I could simply post the other scene sooner. 
> 
> If you'd like to support me, come visit me on my [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks so much to WhenAngelsFall who betaed this chapter many months ago.

“What is it?” Stiles asks.

“Well, I didn’t want to say this in front of the entourage in case you don’t agree or you think I’m crazy…” Jackson smirks.

“You’re not the one with the crazy ideas… that’s always me, remember?”

Jackson snorts. “Yeah, maybe… but there’s always a first time.”

“Okay, if you don’t tell me I can’t tell you if it’s crazy or not… just say it,” Stiles says, waving both arms.

Jackson sighs and nods. “Fine. I was thinking that the judge would accept it if I applied to be his guardian. I mean, as his lawyer, I can’t see how anybody would object to that. That way he wouldn’t be sent to a group home or to some other foster family that he’d probably run away from again.”

“You’re serious about this?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “Okay, forget the question. Of course, you’re serious about this.”

Stiles takes three steps away from Jackson as he thinks and Jackson can see that that isn’t what he was expecting him to say. Stiles seems to be speechless… and his husband being speechless is kind of funny because that simply never happens.

“Stiles, it was just an idea, okay? And it’s temporary anyway. Until we can think of a better solution. But time is running out and we have to do something… Honestly, I just can’t think of anything better. I’m out of ideas right now and he’s got to sleep somewhere tonight, right? If you’ve got a better one, just tell me.” There is silence after that when Stiles still won’t say anything. 

“You think it’s crazy? Is that it?” Jackson insists.

“No, I don’t think it’s crazy.” Stiles shakes his head and takes a few steps back until he’s standing in front of Jackson. “You just surprised me, that’s all.” Stiles rests his arms on Jackson’s shoulders, intertwining his fingers behind his neck. “Which is stupid because you have a such a big heart. I could have thought about it and I didn’t.”

“Well, we did agree to keep our lives and work separate, didn’t we?”

“True, but you know... rules are made to be broken, right? And this wouldn’t be the first time anyway.” Stiles smiles. ”He needs to feel safe or he’ll run away again. And when you tell him what you are… he’ll see that he has nothing to be afraid of. He’ll see that we really want to help him.”

“That’s exactly what I thought.” Jackson smiles, holding Stiles’s hips tightly. “But I was afraid that your mind could explode or something.”

“I doubt that could ever happen.” Stiles shakes his head, his hazel eyes darkening. “I love how your mind works… It’s a flawless plan.” He moves closer until their bodies are touching and presses their foreheads together. “You’re flawless,” Stiles mutters before finding Jackson’s lips with his own.

The kiss is impossibly gentle but as Jackson circles his right arm around Stiles’s waist, anchoring him firmly, their mouths open and their tongues find each other, sliding together, enjoying the feeling until it gets hard to breath. 

It never gets old. Stiles’s heart is pounding faster and Jackson loves that he can still do that to him. He cradles Stiles’s head with his left hand as he feels Stiles’s warm breath against his lips. “I love you too,” Jackson whispers before covering Stiles’s lips again.

Maybe it is rushed, and maybe it is crazy after all but the supernatural is supposed to be crazy and it doesn’t feel that way to them. It never has. So, maybe that’s why this doesn’t feel any different. 

Maybe it’s why it doesn’t feel like a mistake. 

Maybe that’s why it feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Comments & kudos are love :)


End file.
